


Step-sister, Step-sister(& a Yandere)

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, But still the same, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hatred between sisters, High School, Kizana and Megami are step-sisters, M/M, Man these get dark, Murder, Murder Mystery, Romance, Torture, Yandere, step-sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: Megami Saikou is perfect in every way. But everyone has their little secrets. Even her. Ever her family. Such as her mother's affair and sudden...death. And now, her father has found another woman to be his queen. And keeps her under high surveillance. Oh! And she brought a not-so little gift into Megami's somewhat perfect life prior to the wedding, of course. And in comes Kizana Sunobu. The exact opposite. Imperfect. Bitchy. A total whore. And Megami's step-sister. Kizana has her secrets, her past. Her family. When they first meet, they immediately clash. Again. And again. High school was their safe haven. Until Megami started to attend school again. Oh, what what do you know! Kizana goes there too! When a series of murders, suicides, and whatnot start in the school, maybe having a step-sister by your side can be beneficial to solving the case. Along with dealing with all your personal crap.





	Step-sister, Step-sister(& a Yandere)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while watching a rap battle between Kizana and Megami, then I drew them, then I wrote this.

I can't feel anything. For as long as I could remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing.

-Ayano

___

I don't feel much for people. For as long as I could remember, I've been focused on being the best and gathering their applause. And I am, and I do. I pretend to be sympathetic for other people, but on the inside, I don't care.

-Kizana

___

I...don't know. I feel. I care. Do I? I've been focused on ruling, being perfect, being the best. I pretend to be composed, and I am. I am precious, but on the inside, do I feel like this? I don't care.

-Megami

*******

"We know that we're broken, but we don't care. This is..normal for us."

"But everything changed when I met...him."

"My Senpai.."

* * *

 

 

Taro walked on his regular path from school. He knew this was the safest way to go, but he couldn't help but feel like something was...watching him. Like a shadow lurked somewhere around him, following him. But he didn't see anything when he turned around. _'Must be paranoia'_ , he thought, and shrugged it off, finally getting home and slamming the door.

Little did he know, a shadow hidden by the cover of dusk let out a breath of relief before sneaking away, bloody footprints left in her wake.


End file.
